femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiki Owens (Morning Show Mystery)
Kiki Owens (Jordana Largy) is the hidden main villainess from the 2018 Hallmark film, Morning Show Mystery: Mortal Mishaps, the first film of the Morning Show Mystery series (airdate January 21, 2018). She is a backstage assistant for the morning show, Wake Up, West Coast!, as well as the best friend of the film's protagonist, Billie Blessings. Kiki had aspirations of replacing Lanie Haywood as the show's new co-host; even sending a demo to Rudy Slater, the show's executive producer. Despite Rudy complimenting Kiki's intelligence and talent, he stated to Kiki that Lanie wasn't going anywhere, and that she should give up on becoming co-host. Angered by Rudy's words, Kiki devised a murderous revenge plan, beginning with poisoning Lanie. After Lanie's death, Rudy had suspected that Kiki was Lanie's killer, and to keep him from talking, the evil Kiki poisoned Rudy as well. The villainess used cyanide, the same poison she used to kill Lanie, and mixed it in to a cake she had baked. The cake was later delivered to Rudy, who slowly succumbed to the poison after eating it; with his death coming while he was about to announce the new co-host. Kiki's plan was to frame Billie, doing so out of jealousy. Knowing that the demo could tie her to the murder, Kiki attempted to kill camera operator Phil Nardi with a gas explosion, only to be saved by Billie. Later on, Billie, Kiki, and new co-host Tiffany Moon went to Rudy's apartment to search for the demo, only for Kiki to lock the pair in the wine closet and stage her own attack, while also taking possession of a gun found by Tiffany. However, Billie had already suspected Kiki as being the killer, and their return to the apartment for the demo resulted in Kiki pointing a gun at Billie, revealing herself as the murderous and vengeful villainess behind everything. Kiki revealed her motivation for killing Lanie and Rudy, accusing the latter of mocking her during her audition. She claimed that the poison was 60 years old and that she didn't plan on it killing Lanie, though the video demo, which was texted to Detective Ian Jackson's phone by Phil, hinted otherwise. She also revealed her jealousy of Billie and bragged about how easy it was to frame her, and she planned on killing Billie and making it look like she killed herself, only for Phil and later Ian to arrive and stop her. The villainess made her escape, and later resurfaced with a knife, but she later ended up handcuffed and arrested for the murders. Trivia *Jordana Largy previously played another Hallmark film villainess, appearing as the evil Claudia Triviano in 2016's Death Al Dente: A Gourmet Detective Mystery. *Jordana Largy also played evil femme fatale Samantha in 2016's Stranger in the House, as well as villainous blackmailer and seductress Cori in 2017's Manny Dearest. Gallery Kiki Disguise.png|Kiki in her villainous disguise Kiki Reveal.png|Kiki's villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Show Business Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested